kage_no_odorifandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Guide
Mini Guide Starting out may be a bit confusing, however with a few tips you shall easily be able to play the game. When you begin you are introduced to your character, you may choose to skip the cut scene *not advised* and reach the actual game-play. Should you skip the cut scenes you will be bought to a very important screen. It allows you to determine your maximum stats for the remainder of your game-play. Choose wisely, investing up to 3 points in any one area will make sure you can improve that stat or attribute to the maximum value as you play the game. Likewise, since you only have 6 points to distribute and 6 different values to invest in, you cannot max out all stats or attributes. It is advised to choose 1 Stat and 1 Attribute that you wish to excel in, and then supplement those choices however you see fit with the remaining points. In theory any build as weaknesses and strengths, for instance investing heavily in stamina and energy means you have much more energy to use ninpo and weapon skills/basic actions with, making it highly unlikely that you will ever run out of stamina in prolonged combat- however you will be easier to defeat should you take a lot of damage because of your low vitality limit. Meanwhile tough characters may fatigue more easily in combat making them less effective, or have very little energy to cast ninpo with. Each Stat and Attribute has a description of it's uses, so you can better decide how you wish your character to progress and grow. Once you are done, confirm your points or reset if you change your mind. After that is done- You begin in a mountainous area. The area is a training ground for nin, and as such it teaches you the basics of the game as you progress through your final graduation test. You can skip this area by speaking to the Nin Trainer in blue to your left of your starting point. *also not recommended if this is your first play through* Following the prompts you can easily learn to play the game as the basics are presented to you. The training area is fairly straight forward. There are a few areas that may cause you trouble, thus I will explain them here: Throughout the training area you will encounter several types of Orbs. They all cause damage to your extremely weak ninja, making it difficult to progress. Each orb has it's own unique way of arming or bypassing it however. Red Orbs will temporarily be disabled by using tool projectiles on them. Purple Orbs will be disabled by using Ninpo, either Area or Shot ninpos. Blue Orbs can be by-passed by entering stealth mode and walking past them. (Press Y). To end and succeed in the training area, you must choose the correct statue- interact with the statues by pressing Space. Once that is done, you experience another cut scene, pivotal to your next task and arrive on Bandit Road. Reaching The Village From here you will face several perils as you travel to your village. The journey is pretty straight forward, thus you won't need a ton of direction. Caution : The Misty Forest is home to no enemies, but there are several environmental hazards that can sap , weaken or flat out injure your player. In particular, stay away from the Barriers in the corners of the map. You can proceed through the maze like map by opening a Treasure Chest containing an Exploration Item "Jump Sandals". Once you perform a certain series of events, you will find yourself on the way to your new village. Congratulations, you've become a full fledged ninja-- or have you?